a dangerous love
by the wolf chronicels
Summary: in the cheery small town Chiru, Naboo will love blossom between a Jedi and an assassin? apparently my family sucks at summaries too. leave ideas on what should happen next, what parings should i do, who dies...JK... or am I. k for death, perhaps fight scenes IDK its all up to you guys. But mostly me.Ch. 3 is up, music based questions of the day. I don't own star wars.
1. Who's there

**A.N: **** What's up this is the wolf chronicles or you can call me Jason for those of you who don't know my little sister left the site and gave her profile to me so yeah, if you don't know a thing about me check my profile. I'm getting that up smoothly. Just got a story up and i look at it and think how the heck do i already have six views!**

** I hate this computer the stupid this is so out of date its not funny, i gotta get a new one.**

**Yes i got a new computer, a laptop actually **

**Unknown p.o.v**

The cold wind blew the soft drizzle of rain lightly on the earthy soil, and scenery on Naboo. I stood watching the target as he conversed with one of his workers. Right when my allay hoped to my side on the ornate building, _a wonderful this time of year_ the small voice in my subconscious whispered. no one could deny yes it is. was it the wonderful lights spread out on buildings, or was it the beautiful invisible warmth that peacefully spread through the small town. Sadly this will soon end I keeled as I set my bow ready on the side to get an easier shot letting the ability that earned me the tittle of a "freak" guide me. my allay crept back into the shadows as the arrow began to make its dissension. the arrow flew gracefully out of the bow and... well I dashed away, it doesn't matter if you see if you made the kill, the environment will tell that for you. I sighed in relief as the panic began the area now quiet besides the shocked, nervous, and terrified voices that filled the area. the native birds stopped chirping. the only sound that was left was the soft drizzle as we passed the towns boundaries, as we hoped of the buildings and began to hop and leap from branch to branch of the trees. I stared into the deep brown eyes of my tewlik companion.I smiled at her as she flexed the navy blue glove and crossed her arms over her long-sleeved shirt, and leaned back on the thick tree trunk putting one of her legs over her black leather boots and black trousers. I laughed lightly. as I saw her frustration towards the rain. " An assassin learns quickly to work in every environment it's best you do too." I pointed out, she nodded as we continued to my place - or one of them at least. As an assassin I was known as the most talkative. And the most dangerous, but the most unknown. Witch made my duty even better. But at the end of every story the single question that isn't always answered. W_ho am I._

** Anikin's p.o.v**

How bitterly cold it was out today, it never really snows on Courasant, just the heavy down pour of the rain. I stared out the window wishing I didn't have to finish this dumb report. yes it was my responsibility, but I didn't want to do this today. I sighed ruefully as a began to write my report about how we lost _another_ separatist leader to a dumb arrow. well of course I wrote it more civilized than that, of course I was diplomatic, but it was my responsibility or of more of something I'm forced to do - subconsciously of course. I began writhing again, wishing anything could happen to get me out of this. But as usual that never happens. How dreadful this day was, but it could be worse. I finished quickly, shutting the holo pad down to do... well I had nothing to do. I laid back on my bed in my personal quarters as I let my muscles relax as I began to find peace. but as usual...

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

I sighed deeply as I felt Obi-Wan's force signature outside my door. " Come in Master." I said formally, and as I politely could despite my annoyance. Obi-Wan sat down on my bed by my feet. I felt his humor at my exposed toes. " Well?" I said irritated, he chuckled at my attitude today.

" Your presence was requested in the war room, Anikin." His face fell serious, as he continued, " The council wishes you to investigate the murdering of the separatist leaders."

" Wouldn't you think that we shouldn't even bother with this, that it's probably helping us with this war. Why should we bother." Now it was his turn to sigh in annoyance toward my mood - irritable and stubborn.

" Anikin, the council and the senate is not very concerned about the separatist more of making sure this does not turn to the republic." He explained frustrated. i sighed pulling myself together.

" My apologize master." I said leaving my room as Obi-Wan stood and began to walk along side me.

" It's alright Anikin, but I will not be able to join you, in the war room." He said stroking his beard. I raised my eyebrow.

" Oh _really_ and just where will you be."

" Just the senate building." He replied casually... a little too casual.

" Right 'cause _obi_ has to pay his favorite duchess a visit, right." I laughed as I looked into his wide eyes and his mouth hanged open. His shocked look quickly turned into an icy glare.

" I would say the same for your _Ani._" I laughed harder. now he couldn't look more deadly or angry as I walked into the war room, with a big - rare - smile on my face. Master Yoda looked frustrated, as he looked at the hologram with the other masters and the chancellor.. I bowed slightly showing my respect.

" Missed a child, we have." He began. I felt more puzzled than ever.

" With all due respect master, but missed who?" I asked

" A youngling, a Torugata to be specific." He answered the heads of the council turned.

" How does this deal with the separatist assassinations master Yoda?" the chancellor asked clearly puzzled as I was. The old master chuckled.

" The assassin, she is." He replied, lightly tapping his cane on the durasteal floor. He turned to me. "Bring her back to the temple, you will, harmed she shall not be harmed, help you, a small team may.' He turned and the holo projector showed a map of the small city the separatist was killed in." Not Far from that, hard to find, she is not." The projector showed an image of a child, a teenager at that fact in a sleeved hooded tench coat that went down to her knees, pistol strapped to a belt on her waist and who knows what other weapons she had.

" I will departure quickly." I Replied leaving the room.

**Naboo **

Rex looked around at the small town of Chiru** ( I made it up.)** the small size of the town did not stop its beauty as the small drizzle of rain did not stop the towns warmth. The beautiful ornate buildings buildings meant a celebration was near. Obi-Wan and i shared a look. As the mayor of the town greeted us all with hugs. He began enthusiastically explaining the holiday approaching, but soon his face fell. " Sadly my people believe this year we will be cursed with bad luck because of the death here recently, the one your investigating, but the people may be more than welcome to aid you in anything you need" He said the smile returning to his face as he said the last part cheerfully. we continued walking, till I felt the gaze on my back. I looked back as I felt the powerful presence of someone. Not as powerful as me but still strong.

" I will meet up with you at the hotel." I whispered to Obi-Wan Knowing he felt it too. He nodded as i walked back into an ally to face whoever I felt was there. "Who's there." I shouted. no response I looked around at the empty ally. I shook my head as i returned to the other's.

**Unknown p.o.v**

I watched as the angle human walked off and i just sat there peeking over the edge of the roof till he diapered from site. I sighed as my small callused hands let go of the rough brick and laid back. " It's dangerous to do that you know." The raspy voice of my teacher filled my lekku as I stared back into the old wise eyes of the human. She smiled lightly.

" What, he's a Jedi, I'm an assassin, it will never happen."

" Then your dead Ahsoka, cause you got the love bug child."

**A:N how many of you knew this was going to be an ainsoka, but the may not become ainsoka if you know what i mean ( They may get rejected killed, arrested) but i have NO idea ha ha spelling check is murder but I'll keep doing it cause i love you all. I got rejected on Friday though, those girls were harsh. any ways R&R hows my spelling though accepting flames on it,but don't get to mean.**

**She's right spelling check is murder, but i don't know you guys well enough to say "I love you" and all that sappy stuff. So Now we all know who the unknown person is well my sister does love those two. She will never shut up on how... eww, that actually rather disturbing to hear my sis call a cartoon character hot but, we all knew she has problems.**

**Question of the day: Who's your favorite pairing**


	2. Finding Ahsoka

**A.N: Hi there, this is the wolf chronicles, or you can call me Jason if your too lazy to type all that. So today the most answers for the paring were anisoka, and obitine, so who knows i might do them both, in this chapter things get a little interesting by the way this time i am typing aloud so my spelling should be better, and my grammar too. Ugh i forgot the names of all the o.c's**

**Shelbie: Don't you mean gooder**

**Liyah0202: or goodest**

**Jason: try not to be idiots for once guys, and stay away from my Mountain Dew.**

**Liyah0202: That wasn't me it was Boss, so you can't blame me.**

**Jason: so now you blame my dog.**

***A Doberman Pincher walks in to the room with a crushed soda can in its mouth and soda all over its snout.***

**Jason: lets just start the story**

**Anikin p.o.v, afternoon**

I stood quietly against an amber brick wall as Obi-Wan talked to the witnesses that the mayor, whose name i learned was Jaroo, gathered for us. He nodded as the witness finished talking, and left.

" This is pointless they all said the same thing." I started leaving my place at the wall.

" Have patience, Anikin." Obi-Wan sat down in one of the chairs that the hotel place in the room, before he continued talking. " Besides we found out what happened in the town where the separatist died and what happened, so now we just have to figure out who did it."

" Perhaps we should check the crime scene." Rex spoke up from his side of the wall, I'd had almost forgotten he was there.

" The Law Enforcement here, have already checked the crime scene Rex." I told him, "They called last night."

" Then it wouldn't hurt to pay them a visit." Rex said as smiled. I looked at Obi-Wan and grinned.

" He's not wrong and you know that, we could always go there and see for ourselves." I tried to persuade, but frankly i was no Obi-Wan.

After a long moment of thinking Obi-wan sighed and stroked his beard, " I guess i will not hurt, but i will be accompanying you."

**Chiru law enforcement office, night-time**

I looked at the Officer in charge, and I couldn't help but be intimated, She was tall, slim and shockingly A Felishan, with Black patches of fur that splattered over the crisp white fur that made the falling snow outside look grey, she had green eyes with thin pupils and claws for fingernails. She wore The custom black officer uniform, except for the gold badge instead of a grey one showing who was in charge. Despite her friendly smile on her black lips lifting her little black feline nose, she scares the frank out of me. "... If you wish to see the evidence we have collected, then my deputy will guide you, if you wish to intestate the body, master Jedi then i will have to escort you." The sheriff informed. Obi-Wan shot me a faint smile, he could tell I'm terrified of her.

"Anikin, Perhaps you should go Take a look the body, and Rex and i shall look at what the found At the crime scene." I shot him a glare and mentally swore at him. But I kept my cool.

**Autopsy**** room, 5 minuets later**

I walked over to the dead man and looked at the sheet that showed were the wound was. It looked like a clean kill. " The wound is directly over the heart , and there is not much blood that left the wound, so that means the assassin is experienced, and precise." I observed. Skimming the body quickly, so i could leave as fast as i can. the sheriff nodded from my side. _She is not really that bad, but a am still scared of her. _The women handed me a long thin item carefully covered in some sort of transparent paper.

"This is the arrow." She carefully placed it in my hands. I looked at the dark wood of the old-fashioned weapon.

" What kind of wood is this?" I looked up to stare a the friendly officer. _Little less scared of her. _

" We believe it is from a Shirian Oak." She glanced at the item i was holding. I peered a little closer at the wood. I could see the smooth shallow lines that covered the dark wood-

" It's Chiru Bark." i put the arrow down.

"Excuse me?"

" Chiru Oaks have darker bark." I Walked out of the room And rushed to the entrance , I could hear the Sheriff behind me, not even struggling to keep up with my longer strides. Obi-wan came into view and sensed my urgency.

" What is it Anikin." He asked me, as a stopped in front of him and Rex.

" I believe your friend has a lead master Jedi." The sheriff said from behind me.

" Then we must get going, thank you for letting us take a look Miss Flick." I Walked out the glass doors as the chilly wind blew around me and the cold fluffy bits of snow drifted on my shin, the melting from the warmth of it. I continued walking with Rex following me from behind, and Obi-wan at my side. " Do you mind telling me where we are going?" I Smiled at him, He was rubbing his hands together trying to warm them.

" I'd bet you would like to take a nice trip to Mandalore to see your favorite Duchess, 'Obi'." I Teased him about his relationship with the duchess.

"Oh shut up Anikin." He glared at me while a confused Rex looked at us as I laughed.

**Deep in the forest, A few hours later**

I looked at the "Shaved" branch of a Chiru Oak. And looked at the old house in the opening of the field. Moments later we walked up to the front door, that had the image of a bronze wolf at the center. " Do we knock?" Rex asked as we continued to just stand there. I Reached out to knock on the bronze door but it opened before i could knock, and i quickly pulled back my balled up hand. The man who opened up the door was a tall Ansionian, dressed in light silver robes.

"How may i help you." He said.

" Hello I am Obi-Wan-Kenobi, This is my friend Anikin Skywalker, and his captain, Rex." He introduced us, " we are investigating a murder and we would like to ask you some questions."

" You may ask questions, but you might not get answers." The man stepped aside to let them in, closing the door behind Rex, and leading us through the red and lavender hallways.

" Who is the owner of this house." Obi-Wan asked as he looked at the stone replica of a Naboo bird.

" Fesion." a small pink skinned Zeltron with fiery red hair walked by my side. She looked up at me in awe. " You're a Jedi aren't you?" She beamed up at me with a big smile on her small lips.

"Yes." I told her she looked at me with even more awe in her eyes.

" Kinpi, stop gazing at him like an idiot." A tall Daithm walked out of a corridor, i could barely make out her face behind her white aura. I gazed heavily at her large wings. She stood over me with her large height.

" Fesion is in her room." She returned to her room as we started walking down the corridor again.

Finally we arrived at an open door Kinpi skipped into the room and sat down by a small furry Drall, that sat next to an elderly human women. She chuckled in a raspy voice.

" Nice to see you men had a safe journey here. Come and sit." She patted the floor and we all sat around her.

" So you wish to know about an assassin." She began.

" Yes, Ms. Fesion, we need to know who kill one of the separatist leaders."

" funny i thought your republic would be pleased about Mr. Stones, death."

" Yes, but the senate want to make sure that the assassin does not go to the republic."

" So your here to ensure safety, I will tell you what you need to know."

**Ahsoka's p.o.v**

I leaned against the frame of the door as Fesion told them about me.

" I am aware the Ahsoka is force sensitive, if it is not too much trouble may we meet her sometime." the older Jedi asked.

' I am afraid she is not home at the moment." Fesion said, as she lied through her old teeth

" I see. It is very kind of you to take in all these children, Ms. Fesion."

" Sorry to interrupt, but may i go outside?' The younger Jedi asked, I quickly tiptoed a safe distance around the corner. I heard him quietly walk out of the room when he was excused, and his footsteps became mute. I felt his presence come closer to the corner of my hind spot, and when he got close i pounced on him and we both hit the floor with a soft thud. He glared at me from his spot from underneath me, as i pined him down from his wrist and thighs.

" Finally," He exclaimed frustrated. " Do you know how long it took me to track you down!" I looked at him in disbelief.

"'Track me down,' who's on top mister." [lol that's what she said... inside jokes for the win] He looked at me and smiled, with a huge cocky grin. " Not in that way!" I jumped of him, and on my feet silently. He pulled himself up and brushed of his tunic.

"Nice outfit, by the way." i looked over my short light blue dress that exposed my back, with black leggings, gloves, and boots that were only visible from unbuttoned, blue hooded trench coat.

"Really, I thought it was a little loud." I looked back up at him. he shook his head.

" The blue keeps it quiet." He said. I looked again, Realizing he was right. He showed his perfect cocky grin again. ' Your blushing." He smiled at me showing his white teeth.

" So are you going outside or not." Still felling the warmth on my lekku.

"Yes I am. but not without you." He said with a more sensitive smile. i smiled back at him felling my heart beat speed up as i lead the way outside

**A.N: Funny I am supposed to be working on a civics project that is worth more than 200pts. I was going to make this longer but i got really, really lazy, I've been typing for 3 hours and my but is falling asleep in this chair, is that even possible, apparently it is. **

**Question of the day 1: Have you ever written/typed more words to avoid a word you can't spell.**

**Question of the day 2: whats your favorite genres.**


	3. In the snow, and burning in fear

**A.N: **

**Jason: what i like about you**

**Liyah0202: you really know how to dance**

**Jason: when you go up, down, spin around round **

**liyah0202: Talk about true romance**

**Oh hi there. Welcome to the J&L productions everybody **

**Liyah0202: The what?**

**Jason: Never mind, welcome to chapter 3 everyone**

**Liyah0202: the greatness of oovoo, has brought us here today.**

**Jason: and you say I'm sappy.**

**Liyah0202: shut up... your dog just puked.**

**Jason: Boss...! let's just continue shall we.**

**both: enjoy. * this ch. might be short. **

**Anikin's p.o.v outside, 1 hour till midnight**

We sat there for hours, and I just looked at her admiring her simple beauty, she looked like an angle, With the snow falling perfectly around her, dancing till the landed on her rustic orange skin, melting on her cold flesh. The cold weather made her eyes a bit teary, but it just added to the effect it made her light blue crystal eyes shimmer. Ahsoka didn't seem bothered by the cold wind, i wasn't ether. Because no mater how cold the night became i was warm inside. My heart would flutter when she caught a snowflake, the little flake would gently fall into her hand and after a few short moments, it would melt. her unique facial markings took my attention away from the snow. They were more lovely to look at then the small puffs falling from the sky. I let my thoughts run wild. I'm not even sure what they were about, but they all centered around her.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

How long have we been here? we've had no words to share but how could I even try, all I could think about was him. He caused the thudding in my chest When I would stare into his icy blue eyes. The perfect angle of his face, when I looked from the corners of my eyes, his pale lips curved crookedly up into his perfect cocky grin when I caught a snow flake. I couldn't help but stare at his muscles when he flexed them and leaned back to relax. after a long time i stood up and walked over to him and curled into his side feeling bold I laid my head on his strong shoulders. I felt him tense for a moment till he relaxed and wrapped me into his arms. I snuggled close into his warm arms, felling safe, and secure. he rested his head in the dip between my morntrals and the snow drifted on our warm skin.

**Anikin p.o.v**

I... can't describe this. I-I just know i can't, I can't repeat what happened to Padame. It was bad enough that - She's snuggling closer. I rested my head in between the dip in her... what were those things called? I hold her tightly scared to let go I knew that this wouldn't - couldn't be possible I stared in to her beautiful eyes, feeling torn.

" Come with me." I blurted out.

" What?" She gave me a skeptical look. I stared down at the snow a bit embarrassed, I looked back into her eyes and suddenly I felt that this was right as determination filled me with hope.

" Come with me, to courasnt." I looked at her with confidence. She looked unsure.

" Anikin, as much as I would love to I'm not even sure where I would go."

" Your strong in the force, they might accept you." I was holding her hands determined. She bit her lip nervously

" And if not?"

' Then become a real assassin, take jobs, you know."

' I 'm not sure."

"Look," I growled holding her hands tighter. " I just want to be close to you, I want to see you more than once in my life, Ahsoka Tano." I loosened my grip on her hands holding the soft skin to my check as she cupped my check. I stared deeply into her eyes, silently begging.

" I will go with you, and don't worry you'll be seeing more of me." She smirked, showing her snippy attitude. " You know your feisty when your determined." She added as she leaned on me,closing her eyes. I ginned deviously as I swooped her up in my strong arms. she cried out in surprise as she laughed light-heartily. I stared at her face deeply as i walked into the house, with Ahsoka in my arms. She told me the way to her room. I used the force to open her room door, and we both collapsed on her soft, plush, bed in the middle of her room. I pulled the covers over the both of us and we quietly giggled. She snuggled close to my chest as i was holding her close as i tried to memorize this wonderful moment of me cuddled close to my beautiful tourgata. I stroked her lekku as she purred, closing her eyes and leaning deeper into me. I kissed her check as i began to nod of into an uneven sleep. I my eyelids grew heavier as I tried to stay awake.

"Ahsoka."

" Hmm?

" You will not regret this." My efforts to stay conscious failed as I slipped into an uneven sleep.

**Anikin's dream**

I was warm. I looked around at the surrounding areas. I looked up at the pale purple sky with thick green clouds. I was sitting on the strange blades of blue grass that felt smooth, on small a hill. It looked out into a dark light crimson lake surrounded by multicolored trees. the water didn't look ugly, or nether it was something to dismiss, it was very appealing actually The way it shimmered in the rising sun. The breeze from the lake was rather pleasing too, it brought in a sweet smell that was slightly - and strangely peppermint. The little orange tourgata laying on my body caught my attention. That, and a small white spotted dog of some sort resting its small round head on my thigh. i stroked her lekku lightly, she purred. Until it all faded away.

It was very hot. I stared into the lava below the grating underneath my own feet. I looked up to see a terrified Ahsoka in front of me, tears rolling down her perfect face, her eyes full of fear. Slowly i wrapped my arms around he trembling body as i held her close.

_** I can't**__** escape this hell.**_

_**So many times I've tried.**_

_**But I'm still caged inside.**_

_**somebody get me though this nightmare.**_

_**I can't control myself!**_

_**So what if you can see,**_

_**the darkest side of me!**_

_**No one will ever change this Animal I have become!**_

_**Help me believe,**_

_**It's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this Animal**_

She slowly escaped the cradle of my arms and started walking away, in a quick pace her breaths short and rough.

_**i can't escape myself.**_

_**So many times I've lied**_

_**But there's still rage inside.**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare!**_

_**I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!**_

_**So what if you can see,**_

_** the darkest side of me!**_

_**No one will change,**_

_**THIS ANIMAL THAT I HAVE BECOME!  
**_

_**Help me believe,**_

_**It's not the real me!**_

_**Somebody help me,**_

_** tame this animal that i have become**_

_**help me Believe,**_

_**That it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me,**_

_** tame THIS ANIMAL!**_

I yelled as i was running after her my furry increasing my pace as i rushed after her.

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

_**I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!**_

_**Somebody wake me from the nightmare!**_

_**I Can't escape this hell!**_

_**So what if you can see,**_

_**the darkest side of me?!**_

_**NO ONE WILL EVER CHANGE **_

_**THIS ANIMAL THAT I HAVE BECOME!**_

_**Help me believe,**_

_**It's not the real me!**_

_**some body help me,**_

_**TAME THIS ANIMAL THAT I HAVE BECOME!**_

_**Help me belive,**_

_**It"s not the real me,**_

_**somebody help me tame this animal.**_

_**this animal that I have become.**_

I had finally caught up with her and backed her into a wall as I whispered the last part. her breathing was heavy, and the tears were gushing from her eyes as she shook with per fear. I stared at her in sorrow as all became quiet. And all turned to dust.

**A.N: I love three days grace, the song name is the animal that I have become. if you got confused during the song, it's that Anikin does something terrible to make Ahsoka terrified of him, do not worry it's not an order 66 story, And she runs away from him, and he goes after her and says this to her.**

**Question**** of the day 1: whats your favorite band or artist?**

**Questions of the day 2: Whats your favorite song?**

**Question**** of the day 3: Whats your favorite oldies song?**

**Oh and I would like to take this time to thank all those who have left reviews, favorites and such on my stories it really means allot to me. Thank you guys.**


End file.
